My Failed Attempts
by Funshine Tonks
Summary: Ever wonder how Katniss failed at cooking, playing the flute and gardening? Well these are based off my failed attempts at all three!
1. Cooking

**Hey everyone! Well every wonder how Katniss failed at Cooking, playing the flute and gardening? Well this is based off of my failed attempts at all of these. Takes place during Catching Fire and told in Katniss' POV. Enjoy! Read and Review!**

My failed attempts 

By: Funshine Tonks

Chapter 1: Cooking

Effie sent in a list of talents for me to try, since hunting illegally is _not _a talent.

"Number one: cooking" Prim said, reading off the list.

"Ok, so what do I cook?" I asked.

"Whatever we have the ingredients for." Prim said. I thought about one of my favorite desserts, Blondies. I smiled. I remember the time my father had to trade a whole deer for one batch, but it was well worth it.

"Do we have the ingredients for blondies?" I asked. Prim nodded in response. I set off for the kitchen. I started to get out all the ingredients, patience isn't my thing so I put the butter in a glass bowl and heated it up. I got out the flour, brown sugar, baking soda and everything else. Prim stays in the kitchen with me, while our mother waits in the living room. I start by mixing the brown sugar with the (fully melted) butter. Then I wisk the dry ingredients together. _Oh great_, I think, _now I have to use that electric mixer… _I pull it out, rather new, it came with everything else when I won the Hunger Games, I shudder at the thought of the Hunger Games. I plug the mixer in and turn it on 1 and start mixing in the vanilla. Then I crack the first egg (with very little success) and I finally crack it open with one hand (the other still mixing in the vanilla) on the edge of the now egg white covered countertop. I get most of the egg insides in, and a few pieces of the shell. I turn off the mixer and pick out the shell pieces. My hands become slimy and sticky but I keep mixing in the first egg. I move onto the next egg.

"Shit…" I mutter as I drop the whole crushed eggshell into the bowl.

I turn off the mixer and pull out the crushed eggshell. I continue on mixing. Next I have to mix in the flour mixture, I look over at the thick heavy glass bowl full of the powdery stuff, I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I Pick up the bowl one handed, just about dropping it, I accidentally put in a little too much of the flour mixture into the wet mixture. I stand there awhile mixing in the half of the flour mixture I accidentally poured in. My patience got the better of me and I poured in the rest of the flour mixture and started mixing the thick batter. I see the package of white chocolate morsels and I notice that I will have to cut up the milk chocolate candies into pieces. I walk over to the large cabinet and I pull out a bag milk chocolate candies. I take the kitchen knife and start cutting the candies into oddly sized pieces; I do this 4 or 5 times until I have an equal-ish amount of white and milk chocolate. I scrape the milk chocolate off my hands and into the bowl with the sharp kitchen knife.

"Be careful, Katniss… Don't cut yourself." Prim warned.

"I know, I won't," I muttered.

I finish mixing in the chocolate, and pour the mixture into the greased pan. And I (very carefully, because I absolutely hate burns due to the Hunger Games, even more than I used to) put the tray into the preheated oven. I set the timer for 25 minutes and I go change out of my flour covered clothes. I come back in an outfit I know Cinna would hate, but it's comfortable and that's all I care for at the moment. I come back and sit in the kitchen until the blondies are done. I pull them out of the oven 20 minutes later, they smelled pretty good, but with my cooking I knew not to get my hopes up. I cut them up rather unevenly, and placed them on a large plate. Me and Prim took a blondie and bit into it, it didn't taste half bad, but I wouldn't consider cooking a talent for me.

"They taste very good, Katniss!"Prim said. But I could hear the disgust behind her voice.

"Thanks." I said. I walked out into the living room and gave Haymitch, Peeta, and my mother each one of my failed blondies. Haymitch, being the truthful one immediately admitted to hating my cooking. Well, at last he was being truthful…

"They taste… good…" Peeta said, unsurly. He was a horrible liar and I heard the unsurence behind his voice. I shot him a scowl for trying to lie, he cowarded back and shut up.

"Number two: Playing the flute" My mother read off the list. _Great_, I thought, _I'm_ never_ going to be able to do that…_


	2. Playing The Flute

**Here's chapter 2! Read and Review! My failed attempt at playing the flute! Er- I mean Katniss' failed attempt at playing the flute;)**

My failed Attempts

By: Funshine Tonks

Chapter 2: Playing the flute

I walked over to Madge's house, I'm supposed to try to play the flute and Madge is the only person that I know that owns a flute. I knock on the Mayor's door.

"Ah, Hello Katniss!" Mrs. Undersee said, opening the door.

" Hello, is Madge here?" I asked.

"Yes, she's up in her room," She said, opening the door wider to let me in. I walked in the door and up the small marble stairs and into Madge's room.

"Hello Katniss!" Madge said, as I walked in.

"Hello, could I try playing your flute? I need a talent for the tour but I can't seem to find one, so I was sent a list." I said rather quickly.

"Yeah sure!" Madge said, she went across her clean room and pulled out a plastic black case out from under her huge bed. She handed the black case to me, I opened it up, Madge put the instrument together for me and showed me how to hold it. I tried blowing into the flute, nothing happened, I tried again, nothing. I tried until I was light headed. I could tell Madge was trying to stifle a huge laugh.

"Go ahead," I said, "let it out," I rolled my eyes playfully as she started cracking up, almost falling on the floor.

"Here, Like this," She said, after she had recovered I handed her the flute and she started playing a song on it. It reminded me much of a bird. I tried again, nothing. Madge was giggling. I handed her the flute back.

"Thanks, but the flute is obviously not my talent" I said laughing.

"You're welcome," She said, still giggling. I walked back to my house in the victor's village.

"How'd the flute go, Katniss?" Prim asked.

"I couldn't make a single sound on it" I replied, her face fell.

"Oh, well number three is gardening." Prim replied. I know a lot about plants but I can't grow them, I may as well try it though…


	3. Gardening

**Here's chapter 3! Read and review! This one is Katniss' failed attempt at gardening!**

My Failed attempts

By: Funshine Tonks

Chapter Three: Gardening

"Ok, Katniss. Do you know what you want to plant?" Peeta asked.

"Well…" I started, "If I had a choice… nothing"

"Quit being so stubborn, sweetheart," Haymitch said, "What do you want to plant?"

"Fine, um- Cabbage, I guess." I had heard that's one of the easiest vegetables to plant.

"Ok, we will need Cabbage seeds" Peeta said.

"And where exactly are we going to find those?" I snapped. I hated this so much.

"Well we could check the hob," Haymitch said, I'm pretty sure he's nearing the end of his hangover.

"Ok let's check the hob, is that ok with you, Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah," I replied. So Peeta and I walked down to the hob with some cash. We entered the hob.

"Hey Katniss! What can I get for you today?" Greasy Sae asked me.

"I need Cabbage seeds." I said. I'm sure I sounded like an idiot. I have all the money in the world and I can afford all the food I want and yet I'm in the black market asking for cabbage seeds…

"Well ok dear," She said. She handed me a small package and I handed her a few coins. Peeta and I walked back.

"Did- did'ya get da- da seeds?" Haymitch slurred. I grabbed the white liquor bottle from his grasp and walked outside and poured it out and threw the bottle at Buttercup, who scampered off before it hit him.

"Yes we got the seeds," Peeta said, watching my very move. Haymitch was now asleep. I filled a pot with ice cold water walked over to the chair that he was now sleeping in and poured it all over his head. He woke slashing his hand, as if he had his kitchen knife in his hand. I walked outside with the pot that I had refilled with water and the small package of seeds in my other hand. I dug up a patch of dirt with my foot and dumped the whole package of seeds in it and poured the water on it and walked back inside.

"Where'd you go?" Peeta asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I was planting Cabbages…" I muttered.

One month later

I woke up and put on a pair of sweats and a t shirt, and went out to the pathetic cabbage that was about the size of my fist. I looked at the thing that once was my yellow cabbage and it now resembles something left behind by Buttercup. I kicked the brown thing out of its roots and I threw it down the hill.

I don't have a talent for cooking, playing the flute or gardening.


	4. Prim's knack for all three

**Everyone was probably thinking that chapter 3 was my last chapter… Well you were wrong! This chapter is about Prim's knack for all three talents! Based off of my two best friends talent for the flute… Which I lack… And my little sister's knack for cooking and gardening… both which I lack…**

My Failed Attempts

By: Funshine Tonks

Chapter four: Prim's Knack for all three

"Katniss! Katniss! Look what I got!" Prim came running at me with a black case latched in her hand.

"What did you get?" I asked her.

"I got a Flute and I'm really good too!" She said. Prim took out the silver instrument and began playing what sounded like a bird song to me.

"Wow! You are really good!" I said, surprised.

"Thanks!" She said gratefully, and she ran off.

The next morning

"Who made the brownies?" I asked biting into something that would make the baker jealous, "Peeta?"

"No, I didn't make it," Peeta said, "Prim did!" I ate about 5 or so of those luxury brownies.

One month later

I walked out to my mother's flower garden to find strawberries off to the side and my little sister carefully watering the big red strawberries with a basket in her hand full of the stuff.

"Did you grow these?" I asked, picking one off the bush.

"Yeah, do they taste good?" She asked hopefully. The strawberry was very sweet and well grown.

"They are delicious!" I said, plucking a few more and walking back inside.


End file.
